Ryan Star
Ryan Star was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Jay, but was stolen onto Team Xboy during the Knockout Rounds. He finished the competition in 2nd place. Background Ryan Star is an American rock singer-songwriter from Long Island, New York, currently signed on Island Records. His first major label record 11:59, released via Atlantic in 2010, reached No. 31 on Billboard 200 and No. 10 on Billboard Rock albums chart. Star became known to a wider audience as contestant on the CBS reality TV show Rock Star: Supernova in 2006. His songs have featured on several TV shows and promotion. His song Brand New Day, featured as the main theme to Fox TV series Lie to Me, earned him a BMI TV Music Award in May 2009. His first single for Island Records, "Stay Awhile" reached No. 28 on Billboard Adult Pop Songs, and its music video has logged over 1 million views on YouTube to date. "Stay Awhile" was released on iTunes August 14, 2012. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Star Blind Audition For Ryan Star's audition in Episode 104, he sang his song "Start A Fire". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all turned their chairs. Ryan chose to be on Team Jay. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 108, Ryan Star was paired up against Eric Church. He sang his song, "Breathe". Jay chose Ryan as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Ryan Star was paired up against Three Days Grace. He sang his song, "Impossible". Jay chose Three Days Grace as the winner. Xboy decided to steal Ryan Star onto his team, placing him on Team Xboy for the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Ryan Star sang his song "Unbreak". Jay, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Ryan Star's performance was strong enough for Xboy to send him into the Top 12 along with Chris Rene and Damian Lillard, instead of Chris Young, Josh Groban, and Liam Cacatian Thomassen. Top 12 Ryan Star's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of him singing his song, "Somebody's Son". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Ryan Star received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10. Top 10 Ryan Star's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of him singing his song, "You and Me". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations again. Ryan received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals. Semifinals Ryan Star's (Top 8) Semifinal performance in Episode 116 consisted of him singing his song, "Last Train Home". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Ryan Star received enough votes to be sent to the finals along with Damian Lillard and Saliva. Finals Ryan Star's Final performances in Episode 117 consisted of two reprises of earlier songs and then a new performance to top it off: To start off, Ryan Star re-performed his Blind Audition song, "To Start A Fire". All coaches gave him standing ovations. Next, Ryan Star sang his song used in the Semifinals previously, "Last Train Home". All coaches gave him another set of standing ovations. Then for his new performance, Ryan Star singed his song, "Right Now"- which resulted in Ryans' 9th quad-ovation. Finale For the Finale in Episode 118, Ryan Star did a special guest collaboration with Lukas Rossi. They both sang Coldplay's "Fix You". Ryan Star was revealed to have finished in second place in the competition that same night, in front of Damian Lillard and Saliva, but just right under Vera Lynn. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S1) Category:4 Chair Turns Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:New York Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 1 Stolen Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S1) Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 1 Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers